Der MarySueTrank
by Pe
Summary: Hogwarts, wie es noch nie dagewesen ist. Durch eine mittelschweres Unglück verwandeln sich alle Einwohner der Schule in MarySueVerschnitte. Das davon auch unser über alles geliebter Zaubertrankprofessor nicht verschon wird, dürfte allen klar sein...


**Der Mary-Sue-Trank**

Ich hatte mal überlegt, wie es sein würde, wenn Snape mal eine Mary Sue wäre. Tja, hier ist das Ergebnis. Hoffentlich ist es nicht zu krank. Ich habe versucht wirklich möglichste viele Klischees reinzubringen. Viel Spaß! 

_Vielen Dank auch an Momo für's Beta-lesen! Du bist ein Schatz!_

**Der Mary-Sue-Trank**

Severus Snape, Zaubertrankmeister Hogwarts, ehemaliger Spion von Dumbledore, verhasstester Lehrer Harry Potters, Lieblingslehrer aller Slytherins und Sexsymbol aller Severus-Snape-Fans, betrat seinen Klassenraum für eine der schlimmsten Doppelstunde Zaubertränke: Gryffindor und Slytherin.  
  
Aber das wäre noch lange nicht so schlimm, wenn nicht Harry Potter in der Gryffindorklasse gewesen wäre... und außerdem war da noch Neville Longbottom.  
  
‚Longbottom schafft es nicht einmal Wasser zum Kochen zu bringen ohne seinen Kessel zu schmelzen', dachte Snape sarkastisch. Er überdachte die Möglichkeiten, wie er diesem Alptraum am besten entkommen könnte und entschied sich dafür, sich auf halben Weg zu seinem Pult wieder umzudrehen und den Kerker wieder zu verlassen...  
  
Die 2 Klassen sahen sich irritiert um, doch wagten es nicht etwas zu sagen oder gar aus dem Raum zu gehen.  
  
Draußen vor der Tür kam währenddessen Severus Snape zu der Erkenntnis, dass die Aktion von eben dazu beitragen _könnte_ einen Teil seiner hart erkämpften Autorität zu verlieren, also drehte er sich ein weiteres Mal um und ging wieder in den Kerker...diesmal noch finsterer dreinblickend als vorher... und diesmal kam er auch bei seinem Pult vorne an!  
  
Von dort sah er auf die Klasse und entschied die fragenden Blicke zu ignorieren.  
  
Dann ging er in Gedanken durch, was er mit der heutigen Stunde anfangen wollte.  
  
Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt einen einfachen Vergessenstrank brauen zu lassen. „Wir brauen heute einen einfachen Vergessenstrank", verkündete Snape, „Nehmt eure Bücher heraus und fangt an!"  
  
Während die Klasse begann alles herauszukramen, setzte Professor Snape sich an sein Pult und tat so, als ob er lesen würde... doch in Wirklichkeit sah er sich Bilder an... Bilder von Kesseln (denn Professor Snape hatte eine regelrechte Sucht nach Kesseln, er hatte den ganzen Schrank voll mit den Dingern: große oder kleine, aus Zinn oder Kupfer, zusammenfaltbar oder selbstumrührend... er hatte sie alle g)!  
  
Als die Stunde fast zu Ende war, begann er im Klassenraum auf- und abzuschreiten und sah sich an, was die Schüler so zusammengemixt hatten. Dann kam er an Nevilles Kessel vorbei und was darin blubberte sah so gar nicht nach einem Vergessenstrank aus. „Mr Longbottom, was haben sie mit dem Trank angestellt?", schrie er, „bitte entfernen sie diesen aus meinem Blickfeld! 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindore... und noch mal 30 Punkte Abzug für Sie, Miss Granger!"  
  
„Was hab ich getan?", war Hermines erschrockene Antwort.  
  
„Muss ich das denn noch begründen", fauchte Snape die Antwort, „alle wissen, dass ich unfair bin!"  
  
„Hmmm", murmelte Hermine zurück.  
  
Neville, einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe, nahm seinen Kessel und ging in die Ecke des Raumes, in der sich ein Behälter für Zaubertrankreste befand und in diesen leerte Neville seinen Kessel.  
  
Bisher hatte sich noch niemand Gedanken darüber gemacht, was mit den Resten passierte, doch hätte es jemand getan, wäre er zu der unerfreulichen Erkenntnis gelangt, dass die Hauselfen daraus die Nachspeise für das Abendessen machten...  
  
Und zusammen mit dem versauten Vielsafttrank von vor drei Wochen (der auch schon langsam grau und flauschig wurde), hatten die Nachspeisen des Abendessens verheerende Folgen.  
  
Denn die beiden nicht ganz korrekt zubereiteten Tränke ergaben zusammen den Mary-Sue-Trank...  
  
### Severus Snape erwachte am nächsten Morgen in seinen Privaträumen.  
  
Ach, er liebte es einfach, wenn die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durchs Kerkerfenster fielen und seinen ganzen Schlafraum in einem goldenen Licht erscheinen ließen.  
  
Aber in Wirklichkeit war sein Zimmer natürlich nicht golden, nein, die Blümchentapete, die Möbel und der flauschige Teppich waren in pink gehalten. Nicht nur ein sanftes Rosa, sondern grelles Pink. Das war seine Lieblingsfarbe.  
  
Er erfreute sich noch ein wenig am Zwitschern der Vögel, ehe er aufstand.  
  
Im Badezimmer fiel sein Blick zuerst auf die gut fünfzig verschiedenen Sorten Shampoo, die er täglich benutzte, damit sein schwarzes, schulterlanges und gelocktes Haare auch schön und gesund blieb.  
  
Er warf einen weiteren Blick in den Spiegel und sah sich an. Ja, sein Teint war frisch, rosig und sah sehr gesund aus!  
  
Er drehte sich um und ging unter die Dusche, ausziehen musste er sich nicht, denn Severus Anabell Snape schlief immer nackt (so konnte er seinen großartigen Körper besser bewundern)!  
  
Ja, das war ein großer Schock für alle, die das erfuhren. Sein zweiter Vorname war Anabell, denn er wurde nach seinem Großvater, Anabell Snape, benannt.  
  
Als er fertig war mit Duschen, wickelte er sich in ein großes rosa Handtuch und ging ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Dort wurde er sofort von seinen Haustieren begrüßt: sein Hund Sevi junior; seine Katze Sevi junior, seine Eule Sevi junior, seine Kröte Sevi junior, sein Goldfisch Sevi junior und seine Nashorn Sevi junior. Er hielt sie in Ermangelung eigener Kinder und behandelte sie auch so.  
  
„So meine Süßen", rief er ihnen entgegen, „jetzt gibt es lecker Happi Happi!"und er fing an für jedes geliebte Tier ein eigenes Menü zu kochen.  
  
Als er nach 2 Stunden damit fertig war und die Tiere gefüttert hatte, zog er sich einen hellblauen Umhang an, man konnte ja schließlich nicht jeden Tag in Rosa rumlaufen, das würde ja lächerlich wirken!  
  
Er machte sich nun auf den Weg in die Große Halle, jedoch nicht ohne sich mit einem Küsschen von jedem seiner Haustiere zu verabschieden.  
  
Er sah auf seine (rosa) Uhr und bemerkte, dass er zu früh zum Frühstück erscheinen würde. 'Sehr gut', dachte Snape, 'da kann ich ja noch beim Aufräumen helfen. Denn weil sich alle Schüler und Lehrer auf Hogwarts so gut verstanden, hatte man beschlossen, dass alle zusammen in der Großen Halle übernachten würden. Die vielen Freundschaften, die unter den Häusern entstanden waren, wollte man nicht gefährden.  
  
Snape war jedoch nicht verpflichtet gewesen dort zu schlafen, weil er aufgrund seiner großen Anziehungskraft auf das weibliche Geschlecht (und auch auf einige männliche Schüler) die meisten vom Schlafen abhalten würde.  
  
In der Halle wuselten überall Schüler in Schlafanzügen umher, die gerade dabei waren ihre Betten zu machen, die dann von Dumbledore weggezaubert wurden, und versuchten ihre Habseligkeiten irgendwo unterzubringen (besser gesagt, sie legten die einfach am Rand der Halle ab), denn es hatte wieder mal keiner dran gedacht Schränke für diesen Zweck zu organisieren.  
  
Als Severus Anabell Snape die Halle betrat wurde es schlagartig still, nur hin und wieder wurde diese Stille vom verliebten Stöhnen einiger SchülerInnen unterbrochen.  
  
Snape war einfach der Traummann schlechthin.  
  
‚Denen muss ich helfen!' schoss es währenddessen dem hilfsbereiten Snape durch den Kopf und so zauberte er hundert Schränke her, die überall im der Halle verstreut standen.  
  
Die Schüler fingen an zu jubeln und nicht wenige umarmten Severus, der sich darüber sehr freute. Wie schön mal wieder umarmt zu werden!  
  
Er ging nach vorne zum Lehrertisch, wobei er sich an den ungünstig platzierten Schränken vorbeiquetschte und ließ sich dabei gar nicht von den 15 Schülerinnen stören, die noch an ihm hingen, die wurden einfach mitgeschleift.  
  
Dort setzte er sich auf seinen Platz und beobachtete das Treiben um ihn herum, flirtete hin und wieder mit ein paar Schülerinnen und versuchte nebenbei ganz unauffällig die scheinbar festgeklebten Mädchen von sich zu entfernen.  
  
Als dann in der Großen Halle endlich alles aufgeräumt war, wurde der Haustisch wieder hergezaubert (weil sich alle so gut verstanden, existierte nur noch ein Haus, das Hogwartshaus und dem entsprechend aßen alle an einem Tisch) wobei ein paar Schränke zu Bruch gingen, weil sie im Weg standen.  
  
Somit ergossen sich die Habseligkeiten vieler Schüler über den Boden und der tolle Snape half ihnen beim Aufsammeln.  
  
Dann ging er wieder zurück zum Lehrertisch und widmete sich seinem Frühstück.  
  
Das bestand aus Eis, Waffel, Cornflakes, Pfannkuchen, Kekse, Tiramisu, Brötchen, Ketchup und saure Gurken. Da Snape eine super Figur und gute Gene hatte, konnte er sich so was zum Frühstück leisten ohne ein Gramm zuzunehmen. Außerdem kam komischerweise das Gerücht auf, dass er schwanger wäre, doch wie immer wusste niemand etwas Genaueres.  
  
Kurze Zeit später war das Frühstück endlich zu Ende und alle Fünftklässler freuten sich schon auf den bevorstehenden Zaubertrankunterricht. Und auch Snape freute sich.  
  
Somit verließ er gefolgt von den Schülern die Große Halle und sie gingen alle fröhlich schwatzend in die Zaubertrankkerker.  
  
Dort angekommen begannen sie mit dem Unterricht.  
  
Snape stand vor der Klasse und erklärte: „Heute werden wir einen sehr sehr nützlichen Trank brauen, den ich auch schon oft angewendet habe: den Anti- Mundgeruch-Trank. Und natürlich dürft ihr die Wirksamkeit eures Trankes auch an mir testen...", ein anzügliches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Er freute sich schon darauf.  
  
„Und da ich so ein genialer Zaubertrankmeister bin und Unfälle vermeiden möchte um so für eure Sicherheit zu sorgen", vereinzelte „Ist-er-nicht-toll- Rufe"waren zu hören, „hab ich euch das hier mitgebracht..."  
  
Er zog eine kleine Tüte aus seinem im leichten Wind wehenden Umhang. „Das ist Instant-Trankpulver. Einfach in Kochendes Wasser schütten, ein wenig kochen lassen und schon habt ihr einen perfekten Zaubertrank!"  
  
Er verteilte an jeden Schüler ein Tütchen und nach fünf Minuten hatte jeder Schüler einen perfekten Anti-Mundgeruch-Trank.  
  
Diese Arbeitsmethode erklärte auch, warum sämtliche Kinder der Klasse so gute Noten hatten...  
  
Als nächstes kam der schöne Teil der Stunde: jeder Schüler musste seinen Trank an sich selbst testen und da Snape ja die Noten verteilen und somit die Tränke beurteilen musste, sollte ihn jeder Schüler küssen.  
  
Bei den Schülerinnen führte dies zu allgemeiner Begeisterung, bei den Schülern...weniger.  
  
Als er fast alle Schüler durch hatte und er sich schon zu fragen begann, was er mit dem Rest der Stunde anfangen soll, kam Professor Dumbledore in den Raum gestürmt.  
  
„Severus, wir haben es herausgefunden!", rief dieser freudig strahlend.  
  
„Was habt ihr herausgefunden, Albus?"  
  
„Deine Verwandtschafsverhältnisse!"  
  
„Oh", war die verblüffte Antwort von Severus, diese Erkenntnis könnte dazu führen, dass er keine Beziehung mehr mit einigen Schülerinnen haben könnte.  
  
Und so verließ er zusammen mit Albus die Klasse in Richtung Dumbledores Büro.  
  
Der Wasserspeier ließ sie auch nur gegen entsprechendes Bestechungsgeld durch, doch dann standen sie auch schon in Dumbledores Büro, in dem es merkwürdiger Weise nach Hanf roch. Sämtliche Möbel und die Tapete waren in rot, grün und gelb gehalten und auf dem Tisch lag ein gedrehter Joint.  
  
„Albus, ich glaube du hast ein Problem!"  
  
„NEIN, hab ich nicht!", kreischte dieser und holte zum Schlag aus.  
  
Doch Snape war schnell und duckte sich drunter weg.  
  
„OK, was hast du denn herausgefunden?", wechselte er schnell das Thema.  
  
„Ah ja. Wir haben Einiges herausgefunden. Als erstes: Severus ich bin dein Vater."  
  
Snape schaute ihn ohne Regung an. „Albus, das weiß ich doch schon immer."  
  
„Ach so... Na, dann mach ich mal weiter... Harry Potter ist dein Sohn."  
  
Wieder keine Regung von Severus. „Albus, das weiß ich auch. Ich war doch bei seiner Zeugung dabei. Und er lebt doch seit seiner Geburt bei mir und Monika, seiner Mutter."  
  
„Stimmt ja... scheint, als hätte mein Gedächtnis in letzter Zeit etwas gelitten..."  
  
„Ich kann mir nicht erklären woher das kommt!", bemerkte Snape in sarkastischem Ton, den Dumbledore jedoch nicht zu bemerken schien.  
  
„Aber dann haben wir noch herausgefunden, dass noch einige andere Kinder hier in Hogwarts mit dir verwandt sind. Da wären Miss Granger, Miss Patil, Miss Brown, Mister Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, Mister Boots, Miss Abbott, Mister Macmillan und sämtliche Wasleys, die deine Kinder sind."  
  
„Wow, da war ich aber echt fleißig während meiner Drogenkarriere..."murmelte Snape vor sich hin.  
  
„Und folgende Schüler sind die Kinder von einem deiner 69 Geschwister...".  
  
Es folgte eine Liste von ungefähr 80 Namen.  
  
„Danke für diese Informationen", verabschiedete Snape sich und er ging zurück zu seiner Klasse.  
  
„So Kinder, da ich gerade herausfinden musste, mit wem von euch ich verwandt bin und mit wem nicht, können wir die Tränke leider nicht weiter testen..."  
  
Es folgte ein enttäuschtes Gemurmel der Klasse.  
  
Doch bevor er weitersprechen konnte, kam Dumbledore wieder in den Kerker gestürmt.  
  
„Ich muss euch leider sagen, dass das schlimmste passiert ist, was passieren kann. Voldemort versucht Hogwarts anzugreifen!"  
  
Doch es folgte kein Aufschrei der Klasse, denn alle waren so mutig, dass sie keine Angst vor Voldemort hatten.  
  
„Deshalb brauche ich deine Hilfe, Severus", fuhr Albus fort, „Mr Potter soll sich ihm stellen und du wirst ihn unterstützen."  
  
„Aber das tu ich doch gerne!", rief Snape freudestrahlend, „das ganze ist für mich kein Problem, denn ich besitze doch übermäßige magische Kräfte. Ich kann ohne Zauberstab zaubern, beherrsche Telepathie, Telekinese, Heilkräfte und bin superintelligent."  
  
Und so verließen Severus und Dumbledore ein weiteres Mal den Kerker.  
  
In der Eingangshalle trafen die beiden gleich noch auch Harry Potter und seine beiden Freunde Ron und Hermine.  
  
Die drei sorgten Anfang des Schuljahres für einen Skandal, weil sie öffentlich verkündeten, dass sie eine offene Dreierbeziehung führten. Dies geschah aus dem Grund, weil sie sich nicht einigen konnten wer nun mit wem zusammen sein wollte, Harry und Hermine, Harry und Ron, Hermine und Ron, Harry und Snape oder Hermine und Snape...und so entschieden sie sich für diese Lösung.  
  
Im Moment waren sie gerade beim Gruppenkuscheln.  
  
„OK, Voldemort greift uns an. Was sollen wir tun, hat jemand einen Plan?", fragte Severus.  
  
„Nö, aber das haben wir doch nie", antwortete Harry ehrlich.  
  
„Vielleicht könnten wir einfach raus gehen und Hermine quatscht ihn tot", schlug Ron vor.  
  
„Ich würde sagen, ihr geht da einfach raus und lasst euch überraschen. Pläne die in Todesgefahr entstehen sind meisten die besten.", so entschied Dumbledore und schob alle vier zur Tür hinaus.  
  
Als die immer noch überraschten zukünftigen Retter von Hogwarts vor die Tore traten, sahen sie ihn auch schon vor sich stehen: Voldemort.  
  
„OK, ich bin der Bösewicht, ich muss euch jetzt meine Pläne verraten", freute dieser sich, „ also, mein Plan besteht darin, auch vier, vor allem Harry Potter, jetzt kurz und schmerzvoll zu töten und dann nehme ich mit Hilfe meiner treuen Anhänger", er zeigte auf ein kleines Häufchen von zirka 12 Todesser, die im Hintergrund standen (und wie gebannt die Teletubbies guckten und Kommentare wie „Oh nein, Lala ist hingefallen", von sich gaben), „die Schule ein, die dann unter meiner Leitung zu einer Schwarzmagierschule wird, die meine neuen Todesser ausbildet...und wahrscheinlich töte ich alle Muggelgeborenen. Ja, so in etwa ist mein Plan."  
  
Und kaum hatte er diese Worte gesprochen, traf ihn auch schon der erste Zauber von Harry, der Voldemort so gut wie erledigte, obwohl es nur ein einfacher Entwaffnungszauber war. Aber da Voldemort durch einen vorangegangenen fehlgeschlagenen Zauber eines Todessers bei der Generalprobe für diesen Kampf in einen Zauberstab verwandelt wurde, reagierte er darauf etwas empfindlich.  
  
In diesem Moment stürzte Snape sich, mit Hilfe des Einen Ringes, den er aufsetzte um unsichtbar zu werden, auf Voldemort, der Harry gerade mit dem „Avada Kedavra"belegen wollte.  
  
Er konnte den Kindern gerade noch ein „Flieht ihr Narren!!!!" entgegenrufen, die sich daraufhin keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle rührten und dem Spektakel gespannt zuschauten.  
  
Snape schnappte sich also Voldemort, der immer noch ein Zauberstab war, und zerbrach ihn mit seinen Händen!  
  
Was bisher aber keiner wusste, war, dass Zauberstäbe beim Zerbrechen in einer Specialeffectwolke explodieren, doch diese Erkenntnis kam für Snape zu spät. Er wurde bei der Explosion geröstet und in tausend Stücke zerfetzt.  
  
Die zurückgebliebenen drei Schüler brachen sofort in Tränen aus, als sie den Tod von Snape bemerkten, vergossen allerdings auch ein paar Freudentränen über Voldemorts Tod und machten sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.  
  
Dort wurden sie schon von den anderen Schülern und Lehrern begrüßt, die alles genau beobachtet hatten, es aber anscheinend nicht für nötig hielten ihnen mal zu helfen.  
  
Später versammelten sich alle in der Großen Halle zum Gruppentrauern und weinten sich die Augen vor Trauer aus, als sie plötzlich die Stimme von Severus Snape vernahmen.  
  
„Hier spricht Severus Snape. Ich spreche mit Hilfe meiner Telepathiekraft zu euch. Ich bin nicht wirklich tot. Ihr müsst bloß meine Einzelteile aufsammeln und in einen Kessel mit Wiederbelebungstrank werfen, dann werde ich wieder leben. Wer ihn zuerst fertig hat, darf die Nacht bei mir verbringen"  
  
Sofort stürzen alle Schüler aus der Halle, um in den Kerkern den Trank zu brauen.  
  
Dem entsprechend überfüllt war es dort auch und schon nach kurzer Zeit war der Trank fertig.  
  
Auch erklärten sich viele Schüler dazu bereit die Einzelteile von Snape aufzusammeln, wann konnte man schließlich sonst dem geliebten Lehrer so nah sein...  
  
Die Teile wurden also in den Trank geworfen und sofort stand wieder ein quicklebendiger Snape vor ihnen. Seine erste Frage war natürlich, wem er zu danken habe, weil er den Trank so schnell gebraut hatte.  
  
Zur Verwunderung aller, trat Neville Longbottom vor, der erklärte, dass er ohne die Anwesenheit Snapes keine Probleme hatte Tränke zu brauen, was offensichtlich ja auch stimmte.  
  
Nun musste Severus also sein Versprechen einlösen und während sich alle Schüler und Lehrer auf den Weg zum Schlafen in die Große Halle machten, schlugen Snape und Neville den weg in Snapes Privaträume ein um dort eine wundervolle Nacht zu verbringen und zu bemerken, dass offensichtlich nicht alle Teile von Snape wieder eingesammelt wurden... 

--------------

So, ja, es ist Schrott, ich weiß!

Aber reviewt trotzdem, ja? Konstruktive Kritik nehm ich gerne an....

Pe


End file.
